I'll protect you
by Sessh-Amy
Summary: He wandered the woods, hoping to escape from reality. "I wish I could just die!" Thaddeus cried as he leaned against a tree. Who would have thought that a tall Slender man would change his life for the better? Yaoi! Slash! boy x boy! lolol enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note***

Just a little idea that came to mind while I was watching Slender videos XD Honestly I don't know about you but I feel as though there aren't enough Slender man yaoi stories. Like I search and search and search but I can't seem to find a good story T.T We should change that! lol XD Enjoy! BTW! I'm not a person that regularly updates her stories. xP just saying.

Warming: MalexMale. Strong language, sexual theme, violence

* * *

I wiped the fresh tears on my face with my sweaters sleeve. Their words echoed in my head like a broken recorder as I continued my path through the tall trees. I don't know where exactly I'm going but I hope its far. Far away from everything. "Why?" I said to no one in particular, stumbling on a twig. "Why am I the reject of the school, the pest in my families eyes, the mistake God has made?" I whimpered, hugging my body tightly searching for the comfort I needed. I shivered as a gust of wind passed by, causing my hood to fall off my head.

_"I hate you, I wish you were never born!"_ Anna said early today. Out of everyone who has said cruel things to me, her words stung the most. To have your own sibling tell you they hated you is like a stab straight in the gut. Hey it's not my fault our parents got horny and forgot to use a bloody condom! It's not my fault I was born and killed our mother!

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" I cried, smashing my fist against a tree. I fell down to my knees and leaned against the rough wood. Blood trickled from my knuckles because of the harsh blow, but I didn't really give a damn right now. A shaky breath left my lips as I looked up at the crimson sky. The sun was just about to set and the creatures of the night are probably getting ready to hunt. I looked down at my bloody knuckle. "Maybe some wolf will smell my blood and try to eat me?" I laughed as some of my tears fell to my hands, mixing with the blood.

A groan escaped my lips as I felt the bruises in my stomach burn. Gerald decided to be extra violent today. After I accidentally tripped over his new shoes he got so angry that he got some of his buddies and decided to teach me a lesson. _"You're such wimp!" _I remember him saying in a sing-song way. _"How about you do us all a favor and kill yourself?" _He laughed before giving me a blow in the stomach and leaving me in the school parking lot.

"I would but I don't think God or the Devil want me around them," I joked to myself again, laughing weakly. I have a tendency to talk to myself. Wow, no wonder everyone thinks I'm a freak. I stood up as slowly as possible, trying my best to lessen the pain, and once again I looked up towards the sky. "Should I go home?" I asked myself closing my eyes and leaning against the tree. "Hmph, No one wants me around... I should just keep moving forward until I'm nothing but a memory," with that being said I continued my way through the forest.

_"What a loser!"_

_"Hey Thaddeus, how does it feel to be such a faggot?" _

_"Your parents must be so disappointed, to have a good for nothing kid like you,"_

"Shut up already! Just Stop!" I shouted covering my ears with my hands. I fell to my knees as their voices continued. "Enough damn it!" I cried as a stream of salty tears ran down my cheeks.

_"Your so ugly!"_

_"Thaddeus? What type of stupid name is that?"_

_"You're probably the stupidest person in the school!"_

"Stop..." I whimpered as their words continued to torment me. When will this stop, when will this end? I cant take this anymore! All the abuse, all the hate, everything! I wish could just die! "Someone please make them stop!" I whimpered, clenching my eyes shut, trying to escape from reality. I've had enough!

**Do not weep my little kitten...**

I gasped aloud and snapped my eyes open. Was that someone's voice just now? "W-Who's there?" I asked as I slowly stood up to my feet and looked at my surroundings. My heart rate quickened and shivers ran up my spine. No one's here... but I'm sure I heard someone-

**-Do not be afraid... **The same low, raspy voice said causing my heart to skip a beat. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I hesitantly walked through the forest. The tears in my eyes had stopped flowing and the harsh voices no longer repeated in my head.** Thaddeus...**

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered coming across a large tree. For some reason, there was a piece of paper attached to it? I raised a brow as I reached out towards the paper and let the tips of my fingers lightly brush against it. My gut tightened up as I grabbed the end of the paper. For some reason I feel as though my life will change dramatically if I take this paper. But why? It's just a piece of paper. I took a deep breath, trying to relax my racing heart as I tugged the paper from the tree. I looked at my surroundings, nothing is out of the ordinary. "I guess it's just me," I said to myself as I read the piece of paper. My eyes widened. I will protect you, the words say.

"What the hell..." I murmured as I stepped away from the tree. "What-Why-where?!" I stuttered all at once. Okay this is getting creepy! Who is leaving me these papers and what are their intentions? A faint ruffling noise was then heard from behind and I quickly turned around and scanned my surroundings. "Hello?!" I said, backing up against the tree.

**Thaddeus...**

"Wh-Who-" my breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat when i saw the silhouette of a tall figure, watching me from the distance. My eyes widened and my body began to tremble violently. Who is that? What does he want from me? "G-Gerald?" I gasped, tears trickling down my cheek. Oh no don't tell me he's come to beat the crap out of me again? God, was beating me up in the parking lot not enough. Until when will he be satisfied?! "Gerald please," I cried watching as the figure slowly made its way closer, "don't hurt me anymore!" I forced myself off of the tree and quickly ran away from the figure. "Don't hurt me, Don't hurt me, Don't hurt me!" I repeated, moving branches out of my way and dodging the trees. "Oof-" I gasped as I tripped over a root sprouting from the earth. My body screamed in pain from the harsh blow. "Uh!" I groaned clutching my stomach as a shadow roamed over my body. "No," I whimpered putting my arm over my face to avoid the incoming punches. I gasped as long slender fingers wrapped around my wrist. "Ung," I whimpered, clenching my eyes shut. I trembled as my hand was forced away from my face.

**Thaddeus, my kitten, I will not harm you... **said the same raspy voice from earlier. It sounded warm and sincere. I slowly opened my eyes. That voice wasn't Gerald's or anyone else he recognized. I slowly lifted my gaze up toward the man above me and froze.

He...he had no face!

Authors note*

Holly Jesus?! What? Who? Why? xDDD did you like this? Comment and subscribe your thoughts on what you think will happen on the next chapter xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes***

OMG! I just noticed how short the last chapter was DX My bad! Lets see what I can conjure up for this chapter XP LOL ENJOY! Now let me tell you before I forget, _**my perspective of the slender man is way different from what you believe slender to be**_ lol You'll see once you read it. Remember! I don't update regularly.

* * *

**Slender Man P.O.V.**

Yes this boy, I've seen him before in the small town. Thaddeus I believe was his given name. I haven't seen him in the longest time, that's probably because I've been to busy watching over the children in the town. What a charming young man he's grown to be, but... why does he grieve? The aura around his frail body gives out negative energy, which gives me the impression that he's in a foul mood. I hid myself behind the shadow of tall tree and watched as he grew closer. His face was drenched in what I believe are tears, he had a faint crimson color over his cheeks, and his left eye was swollen and purple. What has happened to this poor child?

"Why am I the reject of the school..." he said to himself, nearly falling over a twig and saying other things about being a pest and a mistake. I tilted my head to the side as he passed by the tree i was hidden. Thaddeus? Is this really the cheery little boy I use to play with? Who's caused this poor thing to be so depressed after I worked so hard to make him smile? A low grow erupted from my throat, not loud enough for him to hear though. No one is to hurt my children, no one.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" he suddenly yelled, startling me. He smashed his fists against the tree and fell to his knees. If I had eyes they would have widened at the fact that my child is dripping from his knuckles. I silently teleported behind the tree he leaned against and let one of my appendages sprang from my back. It slowly made it's way down towards Thaddeus knee and consciously let it brush against his it. Luckily, Thaddeus didn't seem to notice as he continued to mumble to himself.

I searched his thoughts as he groaned in pain. I saw a tall, broad, young man roaming over Thaddeus body with three others beside him. My chest tightened as they punched, kicked, and insulted Thaddeus. Despite him pleading for them to stop the boys continued their assault on him. _"How about you do us all a favor and kill yourself?_ the boy laughed as Thaddeus remained curled up like a ball on the ground, sobbing. A growl threatened to escape my throat as my claws extracted and the appendages in my back were itching to come out and hurt Thaddeus attackers. How dare they lay a finger on my child? When I find them I'll make them experience so many different kinds of pain?

"I would but I don't think God or the Devil want me around them," Thaddeus said, laughing sadly. Who was he talking to just now? Was he answering his attackers question? He stood up from his spot slowly and gazed off toward the horizon "Should I go home?... Hmph, No one wants me around... I should just keep moving forward until I'm nothing but a memory," he said before pushing himself off of the tree and walking off. I detached part of my appendage from my body and let it stay attached to Thaddeus ankle. I walked out of the tree's shadow and watched Thaddeus walk away. I continued to search through his thoughts, and heard all the cruel things that have been said to him, throughout the years, run and repeat in his mind. He covered his ears as he begged for the torments to stop.

My chest tightened in pain. All I ever wanted for my children is for them to grow up happy. Now that I look at Thaddeus down on his knees and weeping continuously, I know now that I wasn't enough help to keep that smile on his face. He looks like a lost puppy, a kitten even. I'm not going to let things continue like this. Thaddeus, I will return that smile you had so many years ago to your face. So please... **Do not weep my little kitten...** I whispered in his head as I hid behind the shadows and neared myself closer to him. **  
**

"Who's there?" he gasped as he got to his feat. I can hear his heart speed quicken and the aura around him shifted.

**Do not be afraid... **I assured him as the voices in his head disappeared. At least I managed to make him forget about the torments. He questioned my person as he walked around the forest, looking for me. I continued to roam the shadows and came across a large tree. I attached a piece of paper to the rough wood that said 'I will protect you' and quickly hid myself.

When he finally spotted the paper he walked closer. My mouth parted and exposed my jagged teeth in delight. Once he receives this gift I will have the permission to be in his life. Hesitantly he reached for it and finally received it. Now I have access to his life from now on.

* * *

**Thaddeus P.O.V.**

The forest became silent, the wind has became steady and the world around me seems to have stopped. My eye's were wide, my mouth was a gap, and my heart was running a mile. "W-Who..." I managed to say before drifting off. Roaming over my body was a tall, slender being, wearing a black suit and tie. His face was pure white and... "W-where?" I mumbled as I looked over his features. He had no eyes, nose, or a mouth! "W-what are you?!" I dared to ask as I slowly crawled back from it.

**Do you not remember me, kitten? **he asked, tilting his head to the side and standing tall. H-how did he speak without moving his mouth? I swallowed the lump in my throat as I shook my head 'no.' **Do not fear me, I am your friend **he said almost in a whisper.

"W-What?!" I asked, suddenly having a hard time breathing. "D-don't hurt me..." I begged, letting the tears run down and taking long deep breaths. He hunched down closer to me and my body began to tremble.

**Thaddeus... **he said, reaching his hand out towards me. I flinched and shut my eyes tightly, awaiting a slap to the face or something but...it never came. I jumped when I felt a cold hand stroke my cheek, gently. I opened my eyes and stared up at the being in front of me. **My kitten... I will protect you from now on.**

My heart skipped a beat at hearing those words. "What... Why... Who?..." I asked as the world around me began to spin. My vision began to blur and I suddenly felt light headed. I think I'm fainting. "...Who?" I asked again.

**I'm the Tall Man you use to play with, **he said before my eyes slip shut. **I'm the Slender Man.**

"-WHAT?!" I gasped as I sat up from my bed. Sweat ran down my face, my heart was running a mile a minute and my shirt stuck to my body. "W-was that a dream?" I panted, running my hand through my hair and looking at my surroundings. I was back in my room and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. What was that all about, and who was that monster? It felt too real for it to be a dream. A breeze blew inside my room, causing me to shiver. That's funny, I don't remember leaving the window open. Come to think of it, I don't remember coming back to my room. "How did I get here?"

I swung my feet to the side of the bed and stood up. I made my way towards the open window and closed it. What happened earlier today? All I remember was waking up and having an argument with Anna, going to school and having the shit beaten out of me by Gerald, and going to the forest and_... _

_...Thaddeus..._

His voice echoed in my head. I shook my head and slapped my cheeks with my hands. "Stop thinking about it, it was only a dream," I assured myself as I made my way to my bathroom. I turned on the light and hissed from the brightness. "Damn," I cursed as I rubbed at my eye lids. After letting my eyes adjust for a moment I looked at myself in the mirror. That's weird... "I thought a bruise would form on my eye..." I removed my damp shirt from my body and gasped in shock. My body was perfectly fine and had no sign of bruises at all, my scars seem to have disappeared as well. "What's going on?" I asked, backing away from the mirror. My back then hit the door frame, causing something to fall from my pants pocket. I gulped as I slowly picked up the crumbled piece of paper and straightened it out. My eye's widen in shock and my hands trembled.

I will protect you

"It w-was real?" I asked as I let the paper fall from my hands. "S-shit!"

Authors note*

Okay so here's the deal with Slendy! He is a touch telepathic, which means he can read and communicate through people's minds just by touching them, he also teleportes, which I think was necessary to include because really who like's walking? lol, and he can heal people, which makes no sense xDD As you read through the story you will learn more about the origin and morals of the slender, and I might include more freaky abilities as I go on xD Again, this is my perspective on the Slender man and I'm entitled to change what ever the hell I want XP It is fan fiction after all! Ha! So review/subscribe if ya liked it. Remember I don't update regularly and I'm making this story up as I go. Have any suggestions then leave a review!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note***

**Important note! Did you guys get the email that I updated this story? It's coming up on my story!**

So this chapter is going to have a lot of P.O.V. changes. xDD yeah sorry about that lol For those of you who don't know what P.O.V. means, it's short for Point of view. So yeah I hope it makes sense and that you like it. Enjoy! Thank you guys for the reviews btw! XD

* * *

**Thaddeus P.O.V.**

"Watch where you're going geek!"

"Sorry," I mumbled after bumping into a third person today. I walked passed him and quickly made my way to my 8th period class. I sat in my desk in the back of the room and kept my gaze away from the window. Why you ask? Just in case I see that thing looking straight at me from the outside! After I found that note in my pocket I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Thanks to that now I have dark circles under my eyes.

"Hey, are you okay dude?"

I looked towards the person who asked, which was near the windows. "Y-yeah I'm fine," I smiled awkwardly towards Carlos.

"Are ya sure?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, "cause ya look pale-ish."

"It's nothing, really," I smiled at him reassuringly. Carlos is literally one of the only people in the entire school, well unless you consider teachers people, who actually tries to talk to me and occasionally tries to get me to open up. Don't get me wrong, I want friends more then anything but you know how the saying goes, the trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool. You never know you know? Carlos could just be another person trying to be my 'friend' just to learn my secrets and humiliate me... yeah I have trust issues.

Carlos smiled back at me, believing my lie before facing the front of the class. I was about to do the same before I saw a figure outside the window. My heart stopped at the sight of what seems to be a tall man with a suit on. My hands began to tremble as I took slow, long, breaths. Oh my god he is real! Why is he here? Is he stalking me or-

"-Thaddeus?"

"Huh? What?" I asked looking back at Carlos.

He gave me a worried and concerned look. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking out the window, as well. I looked out the window again, he's gone.

"Uh... nothing, I'm just tired is all," I lied, running my hands through my face and sighing in relief. Okay Thaddeus relax, you're letting this get way over your head.

"Okay class, today we are going to talk about..." I zoned out as soon as the teacher began talking. I swear, having a language class is so unnecessary! I looked up toward the clock on the wall. GAH! Only 30 minutes left. Looking down at my notebook and began to doodle. My mind went elsewhere as I began to think about... that tall man. What did he mean by being my 'friend' and wanting to 'protect' me? What does he want? Is it going to try and kill me or try to make me go insane? Oh god, I swear this thing is going to be the death of me. Should I tell someone? Ha, who's going to believe me? No one ever believes me, not even my own family. Bet if I utter a word to anyone I'll end up going to mental hospital or something.

**Thaddeus...**

"Huh?" I jumped looking around the classroom. Oh no, is he here to kill me now? I jumped again at the sound of the school bell ringing. "It's time to go already?" I mumbled to myself, looking at the clock. It's already 3 o'clock. How long have I zoned out?

"Say," Carlos suddenly said, breaking me out of my thoughts, "that's a pretty neat drawing ya have there."

"It is?" I asked looking down at my drawing. I gasped. I didn't even notice what the hell I was drawing! I ended up drawing-

"-it looks like Slender man," Carlos smiled as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Slender man?" I asked.

"You never heard of Slender man?" He chuckled, making me blush, "slender man is this tall creature, with no face that stalks after little kids and takes them away forever! But watch out, if you take one of his treasured pieces of paper he'll come get ya!"

"Ha-ha r-really?" I nervously laughed. OH GOD! He's after me because I took his paper! I'm so dead! What do I do? I know, I'll go back to the forest and tape or staple the paper back on the tree? Will that work? It has to work! I'll go right away.

"But hey, don't worry about it dude, it's just a myth," he assured me, putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. I think he noticed I got scared or something.

"R-right, a myth," I gulped, quickly shoving my notebook inside my bag and speed walking towards the door.

"Thaddeus wait!" Carlos called. I stopped at the doorway and looked back at him. "If you're not busy, maybe we can hang this Saturday?"

"Saturday?" I questioned as he grabbed his things from his desk and made his way towards me. "Umm, I don't know if I can-"

"-I wont take no for an answer," he smirked, standing next to me. "We'll play video games and stuff,"

"...Alright, I'll see if I can,"

"Awesome, see ya tomorrow," he waved, walking the opposite direction from me.

"Okay..." I nodded, watching him walk off. I don't get it, why is he always trying to hang out with me? At this rate, he'll end up being the reject of the school too. Or maybe Gerald put him up to it?

"Oh Thaddeeee-baby!" Speak of the devil, "I have a bone to pick with you."

I turned towards Gerald, he and his friends were making their way towards me. I gulped as I cautiously stepped back. "Sorry Gerald b-but I have to go now-"

"-You're not going anywhere," he smirked, grabbing onto my wrist before I could run away. "You see, after you stepped on my new shoes yesterday I tried to clean them, but as you can see-" he said before shoving me to the floor and stepping on my face, "there's still mud stains on them."

"Ung!" I groaned as he pressed harder on my face. The guys around him began to laugh as tears streamed out of my eyes. Why me?

"So as punishment, I order you to clean them," he says, stepping off of my face, "with your tongue."

"What?" I sat up and looked at him in the eyes. He can't be serious-

"You heard me," he said, nudging his foot towards my face. "So what are you waiting for? Do it." His friends giggled as they pulled out their phones to record me. I stared at his foot for a moment or two before gulping and grabbing hold of it. "That's a good boy, now lick it clean," he said as I licked my lips. You know, throughout the years I've let Gerald do unspeakable things to me, like letting him beat me up, forcing me to take the blame for him, and even giving him my money. But never has he ever made me do something this humiliating... and I'm not going to let him get away this time. "Hey, whats the hold- Ahhh!" He shrieked as I punched him straight at the balls. "You-Bitch!" He growled, cupping his sack and falling to the floor.

"Sorry," I mumbled before quickly getting up and bolting down the hall.

"Get him you dumbasses!" I heard him yell, causing me to run faster.

"Why did I do that?!"I yelled at myself, shoving past a few people before making my way out of the school doors.

"Get back here twerp!" I heard one of Gerald's friends yell. I looked back over my shoulder. Gerald and his friends were hot at my trail. 'Where do I go?' I thought as i ran down the street... The forest! I'll lose them there!

* * *

**Slender Man P.O.V.**

Where is this child? The school bell rang 10, or so, minutes ago. What's taking him so long? I roamed through the shadows and kept a safe distance from the student's coming out of the school. I know he's not talking to that boy anymore. He left the school a while ago. Maybe Thaddeus has an after school activity or what was it they call it now a days, a club? I looked back towards the entrance of the school. An uneasy feeling roamed inside my lower abdomen as time passed. Is Thaddeus in trouble perhaps?... Maybe I should-

"Get back here twerp!"

I jumped at the sudden shout as I looked back towards the doors. Thaddeus was running away from a group of kids chasing him. **Hmph, As if I'd let them get the chance to touch my child. **A growl erupted from my throat as I watched Thaddeus lead the group into the forest. **Perfect** my mouth opened, forming my jagged teeth into a smirk as I teleported towards the forest.

* * *

**Authors P.O.V.  
**

"You're dead punk!" Gerald laughed, already catching up to Thaddeus. He grinned widely, exposing his teeth, and had a derange look in his eyes. "You can't run from me forever!"

'Damn, Damn, Damn!' Thaddeus thought as he made a sharp left after passing a large tree. He was already growing tired of running, his legs will give in any minute. 'Someone, anyone,' he thought as tears streamed down his face, "HELP ME!"

"Oof!" One of Gerald's buddies bumped, face first, into the tree and fell back. "Fuck!" he cursed, clutching his nose in pain. "Is it bleeding?" he asked himself.

"Hurry up Jose!" Another one of Gerald's buddies called, disappearing in the distance along with the others.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jose groaned as he quickly got up. 'Where'd they go?' he thought as he looked at his surroundings. "Guys?!" he called.

**...Jose_..._**

"What?" Jose quickly turned around at the sudden voice who called his name. Was that Gerald? He jumped and the sudden roar that echoed around him. He covered his ears, clenched his eyes shut, and fell to his knees. "What the hell?" he shouted as he felt something touch his shoulder. His heart ran a mile as he looked up at the person touching him. His eyes widen and his mouth opened a gap in shock.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Jose?" Gerald's other two companions came to a stop. "Zack, Gerald, I think Jose is in trouble!" said one of his companions, looking back and scanning the area for his lost friend. "Gerald?!" he called out, but said man was far from noticing anything else but Thaddeus.

"Fuck Gerald, lets go get Jose," Zack said as both boys ran towards where they last saw their friend.

"Jose?!"

"Jose!" they both called out as they made it back to the tree. "I don't see him Rob,"

"Don't panic, maybe he's pulling our leg?" Rob laughed nervously. He felt a chill run up his back as he walked around the area. "What's this?" he asked, noticing a piece of paper attached to a tree.

"Don't touch... my child?" Zack read aloud as both their eyes widen. "What is this -SHIT!" he cried as something grabbed hold of his ankle and dragged him back. "ROB!"

"ZACK!" Rob cried as he tried to go after his friend but something seemed to have latched on to his ankle as well. "AH!" He yelled as he was pulled back. He grabbed onto anything, arms reach, but nothing was strong enough to keep him in place. He was then hoisted up "WAH?!" He gasped as he was face to face with what evers caught him.

**Do not touch my kitten! **the slender man growled as he exposed his jagged teeth to Rob and hissed.**  
**

"AHHHHH!"

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Gerald cooed as he looked for Thaddeus. "Thaddeus?"

Thaddeus took slow, quiet, deep breaths. He's some how managed to lose Gerald for a moment and hid behind a fairly large boulder. His heart was hammering in his chest. 'I'm so dead,' he thought, trembling madly.

"Thaddeee-baby?!" Gerald called, as he walked away from Thaddeus hiding place.

Thaddeus peeked his eye out from the boulder. Gerald was no where in sight. "Now's my chance," he said to himself before, dashing off into the opposite direction.

"There you are," he heard a sudden voice call from behind him. Before Thaddeus could react, he was suddenly shoved to the ground.

"Oof!" the wind was knocked out of him as Gerald straddled his waist. "G-Get off me!" Thaddeus said, trying to sound serious, but the crack in his voice only made Gerald smirk in delight.

"Worthless piece of shit," Gerald laughed as he grabbed a fist full of Thaddeus hair and yanked him back painfully. "You think you can punch me in the nuts and get away with it?" he chuckled into Thaddeus ear as he shoved his face down beneath the earth.

"Ah!" Gerald groaned as Gerald held his hand behind his back painfully.

"Looks like I have to teach you a lesson," Gerald smirked as he rocked his hips against Thaddeus rear.

Thaddeus eyes widened in shock. 'Gerald's hard!' he thought, feeling his stomach churn in disgust. "No please!" he cried, trying to wiggle away from his attacker, but Gerald only applied more pressure to his arm. "Ahh!"

"That's right baby, scream," he chuckled, biting onto Thaddeus shoulder, drawing blood.

"AHH! Help me someone, please!" Thaddeus cried out, his body trembled madly and tears wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes.

"Shout all you want, no one is going to save you, because you're a good for nothing faggot!" Gerald said, gripping onto Thaddeus jeans.

Thaddeus heart broke at Gerald's words. 'He's right , no one will save me because I'm nothing but a faggot!' he thought as he clenched his eyes shut, awaiting the pain that's about to come.

"Now be a good boy and- wah?" Gerald's vision began to blur and become, statiky? "What the hell?!" Gerald growled, rubbing at his eyes. A high pitch sound suddenly rang through his ears. "AH!" Gerald cried, covering his ears. The noise was unbearable. What the hell is happening? Thaddeus jumped at the cry of Gerald's voice. He looked up toward the boy, only to see him cover his ears and struggle with himself. "GAH!" he cried, falling on his side. Finally finding his chance to escape Thaddeus began to crawl forward. "Oh no you don't!" Gerald growled before grabbing Thaddeus foot and yanking him down to him. He flips the boy over so he could face him. "I don't know what the hell you're doing to me but it wont stop me from getting what I want," Gerald said, as a matter of-fact-ly.

"Wait Gerald-"

"Shut your mouth!" Gerald growled, covering Thaddeus mouth with his hand as his other hand lifted his shirt up.

"Mmnno!" Thaddeus muffled, as Gerald licked his pink nipples and bit down on them. 'Help me!'

**Stay away from my child! **The slender man roared, shocking both teens. Thaddeus was suddenly torn away from Gerald and was held behind the tall man's body protectively.

Gerald cried as a thick appendage was tightly wrapped around his neck and hoisted him up toward the air, "AHHH!"

Thaddeus eyes widened as he looked up at the creature that saved him. "Y-You saved me?" Thaddeus whispered as his heart skipped a beat and a small blush formed on his cheeks.

**I will tell you this once,** the slender man warned as he tossed Gerald towards a tree.

"Oof!" Gerald cried as the back of his head hit the tree rather hard.

**Do not touch my Thaddeus, **he warned as Gerald fell to the floor and blacked out. The slender man looked back towards Thaddeus, whom jumped a little. **Do not fear me...Thaddeus, **he says gently.

Gulping, Thaddeus nodded his head. "O-kay," he said, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his sweater. "T-thank you,"

**It was my pleasure...**

**Authors note***

OMFG OMFG OMGF I'm stuck now XD I don't know how to continue from here! Someone help? Why shall happen in the next chapter? lol did you like? Did it make sense? I feel like it was confusing, i don't know XP Comment/subscribe/favorite BTW! I didn't spell check this XP To lazy lolololol

Byez~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes***

OMG I love your reviews. So on the last chapter I asked you guys "What would you like the next chapter to have?" and almost 90% of you wanted Thaddeus to elope with the slender man XD I never had that idea in mind lololol Guys I'm not gonna make them run away with each other ... yet ;) Lol but some of you guys did give me an idea on how to start this chapter off XD Thanks for the many reviews BTW! I do have a story line on this and I will add most of your thoughts to this story XD Just give me more ideas and i might just add it XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Thaddeus P.O.V. **

**It was my pleasure...** the creature said, nodding his head.

"...H-hey n-now that I look at you," I started, thinking aloud again like an idiot, "you don't look that s-scary."

**You think so?** he asked, tilting his head to the side. His voice was low and had a light rumble to it when he spoke, almost like a purr. It wasn't scary and raspy like the first time we met, which was yesterday.

"Y-yeah," I nodded, scratching the back of my head. There was an awkward tension in the air, which made me fidget a little. This is so weird, what am I suppose to do exactly? What do I say? A groan was suddenly heard and we looked back towards Gerald, he began to stir in his sleep. "Oh-oh," I gulped, backing away from my attacker.

**Don't worry about him,** the creature suddenly said as he stalked over to Gerald. He hunched over, touched Gerald's shoulder, and just in the blink of an eye they both disappeared in thin air.

"W-What just happened?" I asked myself, rubbing at my eyelids and looking around. I walked over to the tree and looked around it. "How did he do that?" I asked before the tall man appeared in front of me. "Whoa!" I gasped, jumping back. "W-Where's Gerald?"

**He is at his home,** he answered.

"What about his friends?" I asked.

**I sent them home as well, when they wake, they'll believe it was all a dream,** he said as he began walking down the forest. ...**I'll walk you home..**

"O-okay," I nodded, quickly catching up to him and walking by his side. The walk was silent and almost peaceful. I put my guard down and let myself relax. Okay, this guy just saved me from being beat up and nearly getting raped, that's got to mean he's a good guy, right? I glanced up at his "face." His whole head was pale white, his cheekbone and bridge of where his nose should be were slightly defined, and he had no eyes, ears, and a mouth. He looked to be about 6.7 feet tall and had a broad chest and shoulders. His head turns towards me, causing me to blush and look away quickly.

**Why do you hide your head?** he asked.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him. He reaches a hand out towards me and touches my sweaters hoodie. "Oh, when did I put this on?" I questioned myself. "Did I have my hoodie on the whole time? ... I hate my hair," I admitted, looking at a the path ahead.

**Why is that?** he tilted his head to the side, awaiting an answer.

"Well, I was told that it was ugly and that blond is a stupid color," I said, remembering all the times i was teased for having blond hair. My town is so small that me and my family were literally the only blonds in the whole neighborhood. I furrowed my brows as my chest tightened. My hair was such a big problem that in sixth grade Gerald decided to give me a hair cut.

**...I like your hair, **the tall man suddenly said, breaking me out of my thoughts. My heart skipped a beat as I looked back at him with wide eyes. He grabbed a yellow leaf from a tree branch. **It's as lovely as a yellow ginkgo leaf, **he said, handing the leaf over to me.

"Y-you really like it?" I asked again, a small blush on my cheeks. He nodded his head as I held the leaf in my hand. A small smile formed on my lips as I twisted the leaf's stem around in my fingers. "...Thank you," I said almost in a whisper, letting my hood fall off my head and to my shoulders.

The walk home was long and silent, but it was nice either way. I haven't felt this much peace in a while. My house was not too far away from where we are and to be honest I didn't want this peace to leave. "...Can I ask you something?" I then asked, breaking the comfortable silence we had. He turns his head towards me. "Um h-how do you know my name and where I live?" I asked, hoping he isn't a stalker or something.

**...Thaddeus, do you remember your childhood?** he questioned.**  
**

"My childhood? Not really, I try blocking it out as much as I can," I answered.

**Even the good memories?** he then asked.

"...I don't think I had any good memories," I laughed, coming to a stop as we reached my houses back yard.

**Thaddeus...** he says, as I looked up at him,** No matter how bad a situation gets, I will not let that situation be the reason for my downfall, I will live on...**

"...Downfall..." I repeated. These words sound so familiar to me. Where did I hear these words before? A small headache began to form on my head as I thought hard. I rubbed my fingers on the temples of my head. Damn it! It's going to bother me so much if I don't remember who said these words!

**I'll make sure no one will hurt you again, Thaddeus,** he assured before hunching over and putting his hand on my cheek. **I'll watch over you from now on my kitten, I'll see you soon...**

"Kitten? W-wait!" I said before he could disappear away or something. "What's your name, or what can I call you?"

**Call me by my man given name, **he said before disappearing in thin air once again. **Slender man...**

"Slender... man," I repeated, looking around my yard. I wonder where he disappears off too.

_"Slender man is this tall creature, with no face, that stalks after little kids and takes them away forever! But watch out, if you take one of his treasured pieces of paper then he'll come get ya!"_ Carlos words echoed in my head.

"...He doesn't seem at all like a bad guy though," I said before heading inside my house. "I'm home!" I yelled to no one. Anna and Dad wont be home in a few hours.

* * *

**Gerald P.O.V.**

"Ahhh!" I shouted, sitting up and crawling back until my back hit the wall. "Damn it!" I cursed, hunching over. My back was screaming in pain, like, like it's all bruised up or something! I looked at my surroundings, where am I? "I'm home?" I questioned, noticing the familiar posters, the flat screen, and scattered laundry. I was in my room. "What the fuck happened?" I questioned myself as I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Jose's number.

"Hnng hello?" Jose groaned on the line.

"Jose! What happened?" I asked as I got off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where the hell are you guys and how did I get home?"

"I don't really know dude, I just woke up,"

"Really? You don't remember anything?" I asked, lifting my shirt up and turning to look at my back's reflection in the mirror. I gasped as I looked at the giant purple, green-ish, bruise forming on my back.

"...Well... never mind, it was probably a dream," Jose laughed.

"Tell me," I ordered, pulling my shirt back down.

"Fine... I remember a tall guy, with no face, choking me and growling some shit like _don't touch my kitten,_"

"Did he wear a suit?"

"A suit?"

"Yeah a suit!"

"Yeah... he did! Did you see him too?"

"Yeah I did, he slammed me against the tree and now I have a damn bruise,"

"Really? Oh my god, what do we do? Are Zack and Rob okay? DO YOU THINK THEIR DEAD?!" he panicked, I can hear him hyperventilating on the other line.

"They're not dead idiot, if it didn't kill us then it didn't kill them," I reasoned as I sat at my desks chair and flipped open my laptop.

"But what was it though?!" he shouted on my ear. "Was it Slender man?!"

"Slender Man?" I thought for a second. He did have the appearance of Slender man, not to mention he also had tentacles.

"Yeah him, you never heard of Slender man?"

"Of course I have you idiot," I growled, typing down said creatures name on the Google search bar.

"What do we do?! We have to tell someone!"

"And say what? _Oh we were attacked by a fictional creature while we, ourselves, were trying to attack Thaddeus, oh please help us!_ Oh yeah, like we wont be sent to a mental hospital, or prison,"

"Then what the fuck do you think we should do?"

"Simple," I smiled from ear to ear, "We fight fire with water."

**Authors note***

WOW! :O Where has Thaddeus heard these words before? Why do they sound familiar? Oh-oh, Gerald wants to fight back! What will he do? lol short I know but I wanted to update xD What do you think shall be the slender mans weakness? I was thinking about using the cross but that is to cliche XP Comment and Subscribe! lol Also! The Ginkgo leaf thing! I totally stole that from an anime called Detective conan xD I love that anime! Check it out lol


End file.
